Destructicus Con Carne
Destructicus Con Carne is Hector Con Carne and Major Dr. Ghastly's son from the future. Appearance He is a tall muscular man with brown spiky hair and a chin that juts out, and he is always seen wearing a green visor which he has worn since he was a baby. He wears a purple suit with red rims and a belt that has the Con Carne logo. Personality Unlike his parents, he fights for the forces of good, and acts as a superhero. However, he still loves his parents and wants them to accept him for who he is. Abilities Destructicus is a natural fighter and a strong individual with knowledge of martial arts and swordsmanship. He also inherited his mother's genius-level intellect and helped to design a samurai exosuit which greatly enhances his strength and is also a master of time travel. History ''Time Hole Incident'' Destructicus is the son of older versions of Ghastly and Hector from an alternate timeline where they were trapped on an island after using Ghastly's time machine to travel to the past. The present versions of Hector, Ghastly and Skarr had the chance to meet their alternate timeline counterparts who warned them what would happen if they used the time machine. The older Ghastly also had a chance to tell the present Ghastly about her young baby Destructicus. Later, a future version of Destructicus appears to stop the two Skarrs from using the time machine to erase Hector from existence. Destructicus then bids farewell to both versions of his parents and returns to the future. A confused Hector then asks how it was even possible for he and Ghastly to have a baby since he has no body, and Ghastly simply replies that it was the "miracle of love". ''Son of Evil'' Destructicus later travels back in time once again to visit his parents and spend time with them, however he is soon disowned by his father after he finds out that Destructicus is actually on the side of good. Later, despite Destructicus wanting his father's approval, he decides to put his feelings aside to stop his father from invading Japan. After defeating his father's army, he is regretful but stands firm to his beliefs of good and justice. Ghastly nonetheless expresses how proud she is of him and forces Hector to do the same. Destructicus then bids farewell to his parents and returns to the future. His father then wishes he could be more evil but nonetheless watches on as his son flies off while holding Dr. Ghastly. Gallery Son of evil 0000378662.jpg Son of evil 0000373496.jpg Son of evil 0000369385.jpg Son of evil 0000349869.jpg Son of evil 0000346815.jpg Son of evil 0000341976.jpg Son of evil 0000340797.jpg Son of evil 0000339015.jpg Son of evil 0000320769.jpg Son of evil 0000317121.jpg Son of evil 0000315214.jpg Son of evil 0000237430.jpg Son of evil 0000188120.jpg Son of evil 0000152886.jpg Son of evil 0000125010.jpg Son of evil 0000348661.jpg Son of evil 0000237430 1.jpg Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy characters Category:Heroes Category:Grim & Evil characters Category:Evil Con Carne characters Category:Muscular Characters Category:Characters voiced by Rino Romano